


Oil

by Moerae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moerae/pseuds/Moerae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde is sick.<br/>Weeks after the game ended, and her and Kanaya start their new life in the new universe, she begins to cough up black oil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil

This was not Rose Lalonde’s finest moment. She was crouched over the porcelain toilet, with music that could only be described as belonging to an elevator playing dimly in the background, and the cubicle door locked behind her. Black oil forced its way out of her, swirling in with the waters below. Outside the bathroom and beyond the elevator music, the noise that was the restaurant echoed down the hall and into the restrooms. Kanaya Maryam was out there, sitting and waiting patiently at a table.  
Rose hoped that whatever this ailment that gripped her was would pass her soon, before Kanaya got curious and decided to investigate why her date was taking so long. Because surely humans don’t take that long?  
During the breaks in the flow of the oily substance, Rose took deep steadying breaths, trying desperately to calm herself because maybe if she could regain her composure the black would go away and oh god it tastes so bad why won’t it stop oh god its thicker now go away – deep breath.  
Rose wiped away the oil at the side of her lips, surprisingly grateful to the ever present black lipstick she so desperately favours.  
She tries to think of other things. She tries to think of anything other than the black oil and was this her punishment for winning the game did Kanaya go through this too or was this something that only attacked her? What had she done to be gripped by such a dark thing? Why her why her why her why her why her – deep breath.  
This was her first night out since beating the game. She would not let it be overshadowed by a little sickness that she was sure was nothing. It had taken months for Kanaya to coax Rose out of their apartment, and it will not be ruined by what was now threatening its way up her throat and mixing with the already black water.  
After a pause, Rose stood slowly. She was certain it was over. She flushed the toilet, washed her hands, fixed her makeup, squared her shoulders and stepped back out into the hallway that led to her date. 

\- - - 

Kanaya Maryam stood on the other side of the toilet door in her small apartment. Inside, the sound of retching could be heard. This had been carrying on since their date a month ago. Rose would disappear to the toilet, and not return for ages. Kanaya worried.  
“Rose,” she said softly, “Is everything alright?”  
Kanaya knew that it wasn’t. Every day Rose grew thinner, frailer, sicker. Every day Kanaya worried more.  
Between the sounds of retching, Rose tried to express that she was fine. It was incomprehensible, even to the rainbow-drinkers excellent hearing. Disjointed sentences, half formed words, it was pure nonsense. Rose was beginning to become less and less coherent these days. It was eerily reminiscent of the horrorterrors that haunted Kanaya’s dreams.  
In the years spent inside the game, the years spent growing up in solitude with nothing but her lusus, Kanaya had thought she knew isolation and feelings of being alone. But it had nothing in comparison to being shut out from Rose, unknowing of what was going on.  
She had thought losing sight of Rose when she was watching her play the game all those years ago was bad enough as is. But this had nothing on seeing Rose disappear right in front of her eyes, slowly and agonisingly.  
After what seemed like hours of desperately pleading to Rose to please just let her in the door opened, and there Rose stood, trying so desperately to look like everything was fine. But the slight tremble that she seemed to be permanently stuck with and the growing ever-smaller frame look fine to Kanaya, so used to Rose’s healthy figure?  
“It’s nothing of concern,” Rose said stiffly, her voice still not fully belonging to her.  
Kanaya Maryam enveloped Rose Lalonde in a hug, trying desperately to hug her enough to convey how much she loved her, whilst trying not to break her.

**Author's Note:**

> Any recommendations or suggestions for the direction this story takes would be more than welcome ^.^


End file.
